League of Legends: I Got It
"League of Legends: I Got It" is a VideoGameDunkey video released on July 11, 2013. It is one of Dunkey's raps, and it has over 540,000 hits and over 12,000 likes. Lyrics Ain't playing no tournaments But I'm the most known player, no argument Ha! Top paid, too, yabba dabba doo Dude going to jail for what he said Man FBI must want me dead Now watch man, Machinima Middle man, villain man I'm comedian, they the laugh Government try to take half Fuck that shit, tax act Took me a year to fly 6 hours Atlanta International, Aerodrome Tower Self loathing in seatbelts Security checks so detailed Baggage claim, John McClane Died hard after Easter Hung up on South Asian hoe MSG and egg rolls Dial tone busy don't wanna know Arrive in Texas for the massacre All fucked up neurovascular I'm forgotten, Mac OS Cheetah Shit's scarier than Amnesia Romance is the plot device James Bond singing, North Korea Only woman love me, Mama Mia HOO! Met some girl named Sandy Modus operandi Suck and lick, ride and trick Spongebob squirrel bitch suck my dick Met some hoe called Rena Ace Ventura no brainer Not the brightest, not the tightest Won't let me tongue strap her ass at Midas Fradulent, abstinent Vietnamese accent Vanity, center of gravity Palm oil panties Squeaky voice insanity This one's name is Jenny Somebody give this hoe an Emmy Actin' like she's too good Friendship misunderstood Girl thinks she's leading the flock Bitch, if you so hot, why I block you? Chelsea, Chelsea Always with the jealousy If you saw what I'd see You'd see me watching your Ds Girl you had a huge rack Black girl booty nothing wrong with that And she's singing Marvin Gaye Rock the world, man I'm here to stay I thought I met a real lady Not even close baby Bitch (I called him a volisquare.) (Oooohhh I'm telling on you!) '' ''(Ooohh shit) (Shit) (He fucking typed it wrong!) Eh heh heh now ladies done talkin' to me Must be a has-been I ain't even good at League That's why I gotta pick Shen Put a hundred on (too fed) I'll take a hundred off Eating nothing but top lane And drinking applesauce (hit the sauce) Sitting on my ass Playing video games Sucking down this juice (hit the sauce) '' ''Like I am Max Payne Skyping with bitches from Britain She's barren, I'm smitten Hundred pound women 50 pound chest Sunfire cape I am da best, HOO! Plenty in the trunk Took her for a test drive Had to pay cash I'd like to try a new model This one's too fast I think that they are women I know that they are sluts It's alright bitch, I like your fucking butt (Hehe, hehe, hehe, I got it! Hehe!) Trivia *The first beat of the song can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GRH0Q43u8g *The second beat of the song can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1gCIS4801g *The song's RapGenius article can be found at http://rapgenius.com/Dunkey-i-got-it-lyrics